


Autumn Wreaths

by Lady_Clara



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Festivals, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Food, Happy, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Peace, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clara/pseuds/Lady_Clara
Summary: The Kingdom hosts its Harvest Festival in a time of peace and abundance. As a leader, Dimitri couldn’t be happier to see people from all corners of the world coming together to celebrate the bounties of the autumn season. As a friend and husband, he couldn’t be happier to see Dedue enjoying the festivities.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	Autumn Wreaths

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little story set in autumn!

As Dimitri makes his rounds welcoming Kingdom citizens and visitors to the first Harvest Festival Faerghus has held in a long time, his heart fills with relief and happiness. The crunch of leaves beneath his boots is as loud as the joy emanating from the festival grounds. He takes in the sights and does his best to keep them forever safe in his memory: Ingrid and Sylvain serving guests from a long banquet table (and enjoying their fair share of the feast as well), Mercedes and Annette leading autumn wreath crafting, Ashe regaling children with stories of the old Harvest Festival traditions from back in the days of Kyphon and Loog, and Archbishop Byleth and Felix demonstrating how to cut up pumpkin and squash with a sword (though Dimitri does not remember approving that particular activity). Kids from Faerghus and an independent Duscur and beyond laugh and play in piles of fallen leaves while their parents clink glasses of cider together in cheer. Everywhere, there is merriment.

This is the first year Fódlan’s food supplies have rebounded well enough from the war that the Kingdom of Faerghus could once again host its beloved autumn tradition. Dimitri is pleased to see the joy it is bringing festivalgoers from near and far. It has been a while since he has seen so much happiness in one place.

After a visit to the banquet table (where Ingrid was betting Sylvain she could eat an entire cranberry pie if she put her mind to it), Dimitri makes his way to the neighboring orchard in search of the one he loves. His heart leaps when he sees Dedue hoisting kids up to pick fruit off the taller branches of the apple trees.

“I’m the king of the Apple Kingdom!” one child exclaims to his friends below from atop Dedue’s shoulders, a red apple raised proudly in one hand. “The tallest in the land!” It’s the most adorable scene Dimitri has ever observed.

Dedue is so good with kids, and he looks as happy as they do right now. He smiles when he notices Dimitri approaching and gently lowers the child – or “king of the Apple Kingdom,” as he has dubbed himself – off his shoulders and back down to the ground, reuniting him with his fellow apple picking friends who grab their full buckets and skip back to the main festival area.

“I brought you something when you’re ready to take a break from all that heavy lifting,” Dimitri says as he holds out a plate of pumpkin bread.

“Thank you. I have something for you as well.” Dedue reaches behind him and hands Dimitri a plate of apple slices. They look perfectly ripe.

“There’s nothing better than fresh apples at the Harvest Festival,” Dimitri claims. “Picking and eating them were my favorite childhood activities.” He looks over at the kids lugging their buckets full of apples. “I am glad a new generation will get to experience the same simple joy.”

The two exchange plates and cozy up together under the shade of an apple tree, the contact between their shoulders and legs chasing away the chill in the air. Dimitri pops an apple slice into his mouth and can almost taste the memories of attending this festival when he was a young prince.

Something gold catches his eye: Dedue’s wedding band glinting in the afternoon sun. His heart does a somersault – he’ll never get over how lucky he is to be happily married to Dedue, a man who shines as golden as the light of autumn. He reaches out to join their hands together. Dedue wraps his fingers around Dimitri’s and leans down to kiss his cheek. Moments of calm like this are rare when every day is filled with the duties of running a kingdom, so Dimitri will savor every second of quality time he gets to spend with his wonderful husband.

“What is your favorite aspect of the autumn season?” he asks, curious.

The corners of Dedue’s mouth turn upward as he finishes swallowing a piece of pumpkin bread. “Sitting under an apple tree with you.”

Dimitri laughs and lightly squeezes Dedue’s hand. His husband can be such a romantic. “Truly, though. I would like to know.”

Dedue looks out towards the rest of the festival with a pensive expression. Before he can answer, however, a group of children come running up to them.

“King Dimitri!” a young girl shouts. “We would like to present you with a gift.” She stands in front of the group and holds out a wreath made of red and gold leaves, pinecones, and small twigs of berries. “It’s a crown. Since you’re the king, you should have a special crown for autumn.”

The children behind her fiddle with their hands and rock back and forth on their feet like they’re eagerly awaiting Dimitri’s response. He sets the plate of apple slices aside and accepts the gift with pleasure. Thankfully, children are no longer afraid of him like they were when he was thought of as a frightening figure during the war. (He doesn’t want anyone to ever again see him as someone to fear. The fact that this group of kids ran up to him delightedly and without hesitation is a good sign.)

“This is by far the loveliest crown I have ever seen,” he tells them. “Would you do the honors of placing it atop my head?”

The girl holding the wreath bites her lip in excitement as Dimitri gets into a kneeling position and lowers his head. “Yes, Your Majesty!” She puts the wreath on his head and adjusts it until it’s just right.

Dimitri turns to Dedue with a grin. “How does it look? Is it not the most regal crown you have ever laid your eyes on?”

Dedue nods and addresses the children. “Your craftsmanship is remarkable. You made a king very happy today.”

The kids flush with pride, but their gift giving doesn’t appear to be over yet. A young boy pops out from the group and presents a matching wreath to Dedue. “We made a crown for you, too, King Dedue!”

Dedue looks a bit surprised. “Oh. Thank you, but I am not a king.”

“But you helped to make this festival happen," the boy points out. "And we love you as much as we love King Dimitri!"

A blush as bright as the leaves on the wreath immediately permeates Dedue’s face at that statement. He even looks a little teary-eyed. Dimitri puts a comforting hand on his knee. 

Dedue closes his eyes and bows his head. “Very well. I will accept your skillfully crafted crown with appreciation.”

The boy smiles with all his teeth and places the autumn wreath on Dedue. Even with him seated, the boy has to get up on his tiptoes to reach the top of Dedue’s head. When he’s done, he steps back, surveys his work, and claps in joy when he finds it satisfactory.

“It suits you perfectly,” Dimitri notes.

The kids hug each other to celebrate a job well done. “We’re glad you like them!” one exclaims.

“I thank you from the bottom of my heart,” Dimitri says, and he puts a hand over his chest for emphasis.

“I as well,” Dedue adds with a polite nod. “Please enjoy the rest of the festival.”

The kids bow and run off, leaving Dimitri and Dedue alone again. The soft rumble of Dedue’s laughter is more healing than any potion Dimitri has ingested.

“To answer your question,” Dedue begins as he settles back against the tree trunk and pulls Dimitri into his lap, “my favorite aspect of this season is seeing the children of Duscur and Faerghus enjoying each other’s company. It is my hope their lives are always marked by peace.” He then points to the wreath on his head. “This is a welcome addition as well.”

Dimitri leans against the comfort of Dedue’s strong frame and rests his head on his shoulder, careful not to damage their leafy crowns. “It is the same for me. I am glad we have been fortunate to witness this new era of peace together.” He lifts a hand and caresses Dedue’s jaw. "And I am glad you know how loved you are. By me, and by others." Tilting his head up, he kisses him soft and true. An autumn breeze rolls through in time with the flutter of his heart.

Dedue grins when they separate. “Something else I enjoy about this season is the taste of apples on your breath,” he comments.

“Oh? Then by all means, enjoy it to your heart’s content.” Dimitri pulls Dedue down into another loving kiss. Between the smile he can feel on Dedue’s lips and the sounds of revelry from the festival center he can hear, Dimitri thinks this is the nicest autumn he and his loved ones have ever had.


End file.
